I sann påskanda
by red eye witch
Summary: Vad gör Marodörerna på påsklovet? Här är en kort glimt in i en av mina teorier


_Sammanfattning; Vad gör marodörerna under påsklovet? Här är min teori;_

_Notera; Som ni säkert kan räkna ut äger jag inte rättigheterna till varesig grundstoryn eller karaktärerna, som vanligt är det J.K.Rowling_.

Grått. Den dagen tycktes allt vara grått. I alla fall tyckte James det. Ute samlades gråa moln för att planera det perfekta regnet som skulle förstöra alla tankar på att gå ut för de elever som stannat över påsklovet. Nedanför samlades en grå dimma som gjorde det omöjligt att se skogen, och som förvandlade sjön till en grå spegel för de skuggor som drog fram i dimman när någon av skolans ugglor bytte ut sin plats i uggletornet mot en trädgren. Och här inne satt James bland en massa grådammiga böcker och kände sig lika grå i huvudet. Varför skulle Remus alltid envisas med att göra alla sina läxor första dagen vartenda lov? Och varför hade James lovat att hålla honom sällskap? Och varför i hela fridens namn kunde de inte skaffa lite roligare böcker?! Visst fanns det ju böcker om Quiddich, men han hade ju läst ut alla under andra året, och vid det här laget hade han läst om dem både en och två gånger. Och i helvete heller att han skulle ge sig på Hogwarts Historia, som Remus föreslagit!

Mitt emot honom vände Remus på en sida i en minst decimeter tjock bok utan titel, såvitt James kunde se. Sedan fortsatte han att skriva på uppsatsen som redan var två fot längre än den skulle.

"Klar snart?"

"Mmm…" Precis det svar James hade väntat sig. Han suckade djupt och lät huvudet falla framåt så att hans panna slog i bordskivan med en hög duns. Remus ryckte inte ens till. James satte sig upp igen eftersom han började få ont i ryggen, och dessutom hade han fått en bläckfläck över vänstra ögat, som Remus hade råkat stänka iväg. Han sneglade på uppsatsen, vid Merlins skägg, Remus skrev ju pyttelitet, med skrivstil och James fattade bara vartannat ord.

"Hur många fler uppsatser _har_ du egentligen?!"

"…Tre…"

Himlande med ögonen lutade sig James tillbaka och började väga på stolen. Han fick omedelbart en ilsken blick från bibliotekarien, som kom ångande och såg ut som om hon skulle skälla ut honom. Remus hann, hur som helst, före. Han fick blixtsnabbt in foten under ett av stolens framben och petade till så att både stolen och James åkte i golvet med ett brak.

"… men nu orkar jag inte mer, så jag går och ser efter om mitt påskägg har kommit än." Med de orden reste sig den blonda pojken upp från bordet, stoppade ner uppsatsen i väskan och flinade ner mot sin kamrat på golvet.

"Ska du följa med eller ligger du heller kvar?"

"Jag ligger nog kvar, den här mattan av damm och flugskit är så mjuk och varm." James grinade brett mot Remus och låg kvar på golvet, med benen kvar på stolen, som gav ifrån sig ett knarrande. Remus gav den en granskande blick.

"James, jag tror att du har spräckt sitsen…" sa han långsamt.

"Jasså, är det den som sticks därbak?" James satte sig upp, med en förvånad och samtidigt förväntansfull min. Nog hade stolsitsen spruckit, och när James reste på sig hade han en ljusbrun rand av stickor tvärs över bakdelen på jeansen.

"Hur gamla är de här stolarna egentligen?" muttrade den svarthårige pojken medan han ställde det som var kvar av stolen i rätt ställning.

"Förmodligen lika gamla som resten av biblioteket," svarade Remus medan han svängde sin stav mot sitsen och lagade den med en enkel formel. "de ser i alla fall ut att vara av samma trädslag."

"Ser du der bara sådär?!" James gav honom en misstroende blick, men Remus ryckte bara på axlarna.

På vägen tillbaka blev James på lite bättre humör. Han lyckades förvandla en matta direkt utanför biblioteket till kvicksand, skapa ishalka i trappan och förhäxa Lucius Malfoys skosnören till att försöka bita av honom fingrarna varje gång han skulle knyta upp dem. Remus lyckades övertala honom att inte förvandla Notts tröja till stinkande slem, förhäxa Snape att tala baklänges och att inte svära om professor Snigelhorns uppsats när sagda professor kom gående, tillräckligt nära för att höra dem.

När de äntligen var framme i Gryffindor-tornet, de hade fått gå en omväg för att undvika Filch, som var på jakt efter den misstänkte för att ha översvämmat en av fängelsehålorna (vilket egentligen varit Sirius verk), stannade James i sällskapsrummet för att än en gång få nobben av Lily Evans. Remus fortsatte upp till sovsalen där det förhoppningsvis skulle sitta en brunspräcklig uggla och vänta på honom. Men när han öppnade dörren upptäckte han till sin besvikelse att det enda brunspräckliga i rummet var de ohyggligt fula kanintofflorna Sirius hade köpt till Peter som halloween-present och som James sedan hängt upp i fönstret. Efter att ha försökt få ner dem med magi, eftersom han inte nådde, men istället lyckats smälta gardinerna, lät Peter dem hänga där. Konstigt nog hade husalferna också struntat i att ta ner dem, de hade väl för många gånger fått erfara vreden från en viss Sirius Black om de flyttade på något han ville ha där det var. Det skulle kunna förklara varför sovsalen såg ut som den gjorde.

Remus sjönk ner på sängen med en suck, han hade verkligen sett fram emot att få i sig ett par chokladbitar när han kom tillbaka hit. Istället kunde han ju alltid roa sig med att skratta åt den andra pojken som satt i sängen mitt emot honom. Synen var verkligen något utöver det vanliga. Där satt Sirius, med säkert tjugo glatt färgade chokladägg av samma storlek som hans huvud, och över tvåhundra pyttesmå, ungefär lika stora som en vanlig halstablett. Korgar, pappägg och påsar låg omkringspridda, men av någon anledning hade han tömt ut allt omkring sig på överkastet. Alla var klädda i glatt färgade omslagspapper som glittrade, det såg verkligen ut som om Sirius satt i ett sagoland av hopsmetade regnbågar. På golvet höll ett par överdrivet fluffiga kycklingar på att utföra en ringdans medan de kvittrade en glad melodi, alla i olika takt.

"Jag fattar allvarligt talat inte hur folk tänker." Sirius såg smått chockad ut där han satt. "Jag kan gå med på att man kan få sjukt mycket choklad på Alla hjärtans dag och presenter till jul, men det här är bara ..." Han skakade på huvudet, visst det var kanske roligt att vara populär och gillad av en massa flickor, men nu började det nästan bli läskigt. Ända sedan det här året hade börjat hade han nästan blivit förföljd och han började tröttna rejält på det.

"Kanske hoppas de på en träff, det är ju ett Hogsmeade-besök om ett par dagar." Remus visste inte riktigt heller vad alla dessa flickor tänkte med när de kom på att skicka allt det här, men han var tvungen att medge att han var avundsjuk. Det enda stället han hade sett så mycket godis på förut var, förutom Sirius säng på Alla hjärtans dag, i Godisbaronen, och det här var verkligen påfrestande för hans sinne, som redan varit inställt på choklad innan han kom in hit.

"Jag menar, vad är det meningen att jag ska göra med allt det här?! Inte ens du kan äta upp så här mycket innan det blir förstört!"

"Jag tvivlar på att alla flickor som skickade det här talade om det för varandra och satt tillsammans och planerade hur mycket var och en skulle ge dig." kunde Remus inte låta bli att påpeka. Sirius gav honom en blick som skulle kunna betyda lite vad som helst, kanske något snällt om man var optimistisk.

"Faktum kvarstår; det är helt omöjligt att äta upp allt det här!"

"Har du någonsin försökt med att frysa ner det?"

"Förra året; formeln på lådan fungerade inte som den skulle och jag märket inget förrän det började läcka…" Egentligen var det James som upptäckt läckan när han halkade i den och lyckades riva ner draperiet runt Peters säng klockan halv fem på morgonen. Vad han gjorde uppe vid den tiden var fortfarande ett mysterium, Sirius skyllde allting på Lily.

"Om du kanske bad någon som visste någon formel istället för att uppfinna en ny…"

"Den var inte ny precis, och jag hade testat den innan…"

"…på Snapes skor." Sirius flinade åt minnet och märkte inte Remus stela min.

"Då fungerade den." Remus suckade, varför försökte han över huvud taget? Hans tankar blev avbrutna av ett knackande på fönstret. Remus hoppade upp, han hade genast känt igen familjens uggla Sonja, och han fumlade ivrigt med låset. Så fort han fått upp det susade ugglan in och satte sig att stirra undrade på Sirius från änden på Remus säng. Sirius blängde tillbaka på ugglan medan Remus knöt upp snöret runt det lilla paket som var fastspänt vid hennes ben. När han var klar letade hon själv reda på påsen ugglegodis under James säng och susade sedan ut genom fönstret Remus helt glömt att stänga.

Sirius satt tyst i sin regnbågs-pöl medan hans kamrat slet upp paketet han just fått och tog en stor tugga av den ganska lilla chokladbit han fått. Det här var då det mest grymma skämt gudarna kommit med hittills tyckte Sirius. Remus, som älskade choklad mer än något annat, fick bara den där fjuttiga lilla biten, som bara räckte till en fem ordentliga tuggor. Medan Sirius, som visserligen tyckte om choklad, men som inte levde på det till samma grad som Remus, skulle få tvinga i sig allt det här. Samtidigt kunde han inte låta bli att flina åt det lycksaliga leende som spred sig över hela Remus ansikte så att det nästan sken om honom. När chokladbiten var slut stängde Remus fönstret och satte sig på sängen. Han lyste inte på samma sätt längre, men han såg ut att vara helt tillfreds med hela universum och nästan lite sömnig.

"Hjälp mig." gnällde Sirius och höll fram ett av de stora äggen. Remus rese på sig och gick fram till Sirius säng. Där plockade han upp ett litet blått ägg istället.

"Tar den, tack." sa han innan han plockade bort pappret försiktigt så att det inte skulle gå sönder. Sirius blängde på honom för att han inte hjälpte till med de större problemen, men bestämde sig för att gå tillväga på samma sätt. Men till skillnad från den blonda pojken, slet Sirius vårdslöst av pappret och släppte ner det på golvet. Remus var upptagen med att släta ut sitt papper så han såg inget.

"Va gö du shådä fö?" frågade Sirius och pekade på det blå pappret. Remus ryckte bara på axlarna;

"Fö att ja ha ljust." svarade Remus och svalde ner chokladen.

"En till?" frågade Sirius hoppfullt.

"En grön, då." Remus fick ducka när tre gröna ägg kom flygande med sikte på hans näsa. Han plockade upp de två som hamnat på golvet och nappade till sig det som låg på hans kudde och började plocka bort pappret med samma försiktighet som förut. Sirius såg på när det första ägget försvann, sedan började han plocka bort pappret på samma sätt. Det var nästan roligt. Sirius hade aldrig prövat att spara glänsande godispapper när han var liten, de få gånger han fått någonting gott hade det varit finare choklad i plastförpackning som varit till för beskådning lika mycket som för att äta. Remus däremot hade alltid haft roligt med alla färger och hans föräldrar hade ofta skrattat åt den försiktighet han redan som treåring satt och petade av papperna med.

Efter en stund kom James upp med ett smått besegrat uttryck. Tydligen hade Lily tryckt ner hans ego ordentligt. Han stannade förvånat upp när han steg in och såg hela Sirius samling av ägg. Sedan tittade han lika förvånat på Remus som satt med nästan lika mycket färg omkring sig, men i platt format. Remus hade noggrant täckt hela överkastet på sin säng med ett papper i taget och nu var det snart fullt.

"Får man vara med?" frågade James, han hade redan satt i sig all choklad han fått en dag för tidigt, och satte sig på golvet bredvid Sirius säng.

"Visst!" sa Sirius och tömde ett tjugotal små ägg i hans knä. "Men var försiktig när du tar av papperna, jag vill ha dem."

"Kill vaggå?" undrade James, men gjorde som han blev tillsagd. Sirius svarade aldrig på hans fråga. Istället tog han fram en kamera och tog en bild av Remus säng, sedan av James, fortfarande på golvet, täckt med ägg. Sedan tog Remus kameran och tog en bild av Sirius själv i hans regnbågsland som inte såg ut att ha minskat ett dugg i mängd.

Senare på kvällen tog Sirius ett ägg-papper i varje färg från Remus säng, de var mycket bättre utslätade, och ramade in dem. Senare stoppade han också in fotografierna bakom ramen. Som Remus senare, om några år, skulle upptäcka, var detta ett vanligt tilltag av Sirius, av någon anledning ville han inte använda fotoalbum.

Övriga papper släppte de tre Marodörerna från toppen av astronomitornet som en välkomstsalut när övriga elever kom tillbaka efter lovet. Av ryktena att döma var sjöjungfrurna ganska förtjusta i de färgglada pappren de fått tag på och simmat ner med innan professor McGonagall upptäckte det hela och samlade in alla papper hon kunde se med magi och gav Marodörerna kvarsittning. Trots det fortsatte elever hitta färgglada pappersbitar hela vägen fram till sommarlovet.

_Mitt första arbete, snälla, tala om vad ni tycker!_

_Om ni undrar var Peter tagit vägen, tja, han åte väl hem, ärligt talat så bryr jag mig inte så läng han håller sig borta!_


End file.
